Aphrodisiaka
by adyli
Summary: Severus Snape braut Aphrodisiaka und braucht dazu Hermione Grangers Hilfe… Hermione verliert die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Wir Snape sie auffangen?
1. Chapter 1

**Aphrodisiaka **

****

**AUTOR: Ariane (ady, precious-blood) **

**PLOT: **Severus Snape braut Aphrodisiaka und braucht dazu Hermione Grangers Hilfe…

**STATUS: Complete! **

**DISCLAIMER: alles gehört JKR **

**WARNUNG: Enthält detaillierte sexuelle Schilderungen!**

**

* * *

****Teil 1**

"Sie sollten ihr Temperament etwas zügeln, Miss Granger."

'Das sagen ausgerechnet sie?', dachte sie und zog mutig eine Augenbraue hoch.

Doch er beherrschte das genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar besser, als sie und tat es ihr nach. "Was?"

"Nichts", murmelte sie und sah zu Boden.

"Nun, jedenfalls wenn sie ihr Temperament zu zügeln wüssten, dann wären sie nicht hier, um ihre Strafarbeit abzusitzen.

Hm, da ihre beiden Freunde", sein Ton wurde plötzlich noch abfälliger "gestern während ihrer Strafarbeit meine ganzen Vorratslager aufgeräumt und das Klassenzimmer geputzt haben, gibt es leider für sie nichts zu tun, womit ich sie bestrafen könnte.

So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, ihnen eine Freude zu machen, könnte ich doch ihre Hilfe bei einem kleinen Projekt gebrauchen."

Er musterte sie kritisch. "Allerdings benötige ich hierzu ihre volle Konzentration. Sind sie gewillt sich darauf einzulassen?", fragte er.

Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihn und überlegte, was für ein Projekt das sein könnte.

"Was für ein Projekt ist das?", fragte sie dann auch gerade heraus.

Jetzt schon von ihr genervt, drehte Professor Snape seine Augen gen Himmel.

"Wir werden in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde Aphrodisiaka durchnehmen. Es gab schon oft genug Unfälle, als Schüler versuchten es selbst herzustellen. Die meisten unterschätzen die Wirkung, von magisch gebrautem Aphrodisiakum. Deswegen werden wir es heute herstellen und wenn wir es im Unterricht durchnehmen, wird jeder Schüler einen Tropfen davon kosten, um eine Ahnung zu bekommen, was es bewirken würde, wenn man eine höhere Dosis einnimmt."

Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an.

"Sie...sie...", sie musste tief Luft holen, um den Satz zu Ende sprechen zu können.

"Sie wollen mit MIR Aphrodisiakum brauen? Und dann soll ich es im Unterricht zu mir nehmen? Sind sie verrückt geworden?"

Er sah sie kalt an.

"Eigentlich ist es sehr verdächtig, wenn ein Schüler weiß, wie Aphrodisiakum gebraut wird, doch da sie ja eh immer alles wissen, lasse ich es durchgehen.

Und nein, ich bin nicht verrückt geworden. Selbstverständlich werden sie das Aphrodisiakum NICHT zu sich nehmen. Das hätte Folgen, über die ich wirklich nicht weiter nachdenken möchte."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen – Braun gegen Kohlrabenschwarz – dann senkte sie den Kopf und wurde rot.

Er räusperte sich. "Also sind sie bereit mir hierbei zu helfen oder wollen sie lieber die Kerker fegen?"

Sie musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als sie ihm antwortete: "Ich werde ihnen helfen, Professor."

"Gut, holen sie alle Standard-Zutaten aus dem Vorratsschrank legen sie sie bereit. Ich gehe und hole den Rest und um Himmels Willen hören sie auf wie ein pubertärer Teenager zu kichern."

Mit wehenden Roben eilte er die Klassenzimmertür hinaus und verfluchte im Stillen Professor Dumbledore, der ihm – nach dem unglücklichen Zwischenfall letzter Woche, ein Hufflepuff hatte versucht eine Ravenclaw rumzukriegen und ihr zu diesem Zweck Aphrodisiakum untergeschoben... mehr wollte er darüber gar nicht wissen – aufgetragen hatte, die Schüler im Unterricht über Aphrodisiakum aufzuklären.

'Bin ich Zaubertränkelehrer oder Lehrer für Sexualkunde? Soll er es doch selbst machen, wenn er will dass die kleinen Bratzen sich nicht verletzten, wenn in ihnen die Triebe hochkommen.', dachte er wütend.

Pfff, ein Aphrodisiakum herstellen. Und dann auch noch mit Granger.

Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als eine Schülerin zu nehmen. Für ein magisch gebrautes Aphrodisiakum benötige man einen Tropfen vom Blut eines beliebigen Mannes und einer gebärfähigen Frau. Und die Damen im Lehrerkreis, die altersmäßig in Frage kamen, hatten weder Zeit noch Lust gehabt an dieser Sache teilzunehmen.

'Besser Granger, als sonst irgendeine Schülerin', dachte er, denn er erwartete, dass sie die nötige Reife und den nötigen Ernst besaß um den Trank schnell und problemlos über die Bühne zu bringen.

'Wenn sie nur ihre dämliche Klappe halten würde', seufzte er innerlich.

Hermione sah sich die Zutaten noch einmal an und wunderte sich im Stillen, warum sie versilberte Alraunenwurzeln in den öffentlich zugänglichen Vorratsschränken gefunden hatte.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, als Snape die Tür mit einem lauten Knall öffnete, ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Nerven, natürlich!

Er legte die Zutaten die er gebracht hatte, zu ihren auf den Lehrertisch und sein Blick fiel auch gleich auf die versilberte Alraunenwurzel.

"Was soll das?", zischte er. "Wo haben sie das her?"

Sie sah ihn hochmütig an und meinte: "Die hab ich in den Vorratsschränken gefunden. Vorratsschränke die öffentlich zugänglich sind! Kein Wunder, dass Justin Finch-..."

"Klappe!", blaffte er sie an.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das hier her gekommen war, aber wenn Dumbledore herausfand, dass er quasi mitschuldig war, an diesem unglücklichen Unfall dieser Ravenclaw, dann... Er wollte sich das lieber nicht ausmalen.

Er beugte seinen Kopf nach unten und sah ihr drohend in die Augen: "Vergessen sie, dass sie das hier gesehen haben, sonst werden sie diese Strafarbeit nicht überleben. Klar?"

"Sicher, Professor Snape", sagte sie betont gelassen und wandte sich den restlichen Zutaten zu.

'Das fängt ja klasse an', waren seine Gedanken.

"Also, dann fangen sie mal an Miss Granger"

Mit Snapes prüfendem Blick im Nacken, der jede ihrer Bewegungen überwachte, begann Hermione die verschiedenen Zutaten zu mischen und so arbeite sie eine Weile schweigend vor sich hin.

Als sie alles so weit fertig hatte, drehte sie sich um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zog er einen glänzenden silbernen Dolch aus seinem Umhang und sie stolperte zurück.

Fast wäre sie an den Kessel geknallt und hätte das kostbare Gebräu verschüttet, wenn er sie nicht gerade noch an der Schulter gepackt und festgehalten hätte.

"Beruhigen sie sich!", zischte er.

Dann schob er sich an ihr vorbei und hielt seine rechte Hand über den Kessel. Mit geübter Bewegung stach er sich, mit dem Dolch in der anderen Hand, in den Zeigefinger und ließ einen Tropfen seines Blutes in den Trank laufen.

Es zischte kurz und der blaue Trank färbte sich rosa.

"Jetzt sie", raunte er ihr zu.

Widerstrebend hielt sie ihm ihre Rechte hin und konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Hände gewaltig zitterten.

Genervt knurrte er: "Halten sie still! Oder glauben sie ich wollte sie abstechen?"

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als er mit dem Dolch in ihren Finger piekste und sah zu wie ein Tropfen ihres eigenen Blutes in den Kessel rann.

Der Trank begann noch stärker zu zischen und nahm nun seine endgültige Farbe an: Blutrot!

Fasziniert starrte sie in den Kessel, als er ihr ein kleines Reibeisen in die Hand drückte.

"Und jetzt die letzte Zutat, Miss Granger. Und trödeln sie nicht herum!"

Gehorsam nahm sie die versilberte Alraunenwurzel, strich damit über das Reibeisen und ließ die geriebene Wurzel in den Kessel rieseln.

Einmal, zweimal... Fünf Streiche benötigte man.

Ausgerechnet beim letzten, wurde ein Teil der geriebenen Wurzel von einem kleinen Lüftchen erfasst und hoch gewirbelt.

Die feinen Späne kitzelten Hermione in der Nase und plötzlich begann sie heftig zu niesen, dass sie taumelte. Gedankenlos griff sie nach dem Kessel, um sich festzuhalten, riss ihn aber mit sich um und hielt sich statt dessen an Professor Snape fest der neben ihr gestanden hatte.

Sie fielen zusammen zu Boden und der Trank ergoss sich über sie beide.

TBC...

* * *

**AN:** der zweite Teil ist schon fertig, also liegt es nur an euch. soll heißen. je fleissiger ihr reviewt, desto eher kommt der zweite Teil :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Knochentänzerin**: danke. hier ist der zweite teil :)

**Schreggi**: dir auch danke :)

**Demetra**: Aaaaalso, danke für deine kritik :)

die wörtliche rede setze ich ja nicht immer so ein und in diesem einen fall, war es so gewollt, da um den abfälligen ton darzustellen und dein erstes beispiel war allerdings wirklich etwas blöde ausgedrückt, das gebe ich zu.

für einen beta-leser hab ich keine lust (wenn ich etwas geschrieben habe, stelle ich es am liebsten sofort online) und da ich so unregelmäßig schreibe und update, wär das etwas nervig für den beta schätze ich. also müsst ihr mit den rechtschreibfehlern leben, ich geb mir aber mühe!

hmmm jetzt wo ich es mir überleg, hast du recht, dass es wohl sehr schwarze magie ist, ich hatte mir das nicht so richtig überlegt blush, aber mir ging es hauptsächlich darum, einen vorwand für den zweiten teil zu finden, hihihi, ich hoffe du findest den inhaltlich besser! ich hoffe du schreibst auch dazu eine sehr nette ausführliche kritik, hat mich nämlich richtig gefreut!

**liquid & darklayka**: bitteeeee sehr!

**jessy2104**: hehe lustig ist vielleicht das falsche wort ;)

**nina, suffer, juleblume, saxas13**: danke und ja, hatte die story schon mal drin, bin allerdings gebannt worden. deshalb neu hochladen.

**chromoxid, bedtimestory, sixrules:** danke für die revs. hier ist der zweite. viel spaß!

* * *

**Teil 2**

Hermione blinzelte und sah nur schwarz um sich herum.

Sein schwarzer Umhang, seine schwarzen Hosen, sein schwarzes Haar und schließlich seine schwarzen Augen.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie ihn fluchen.

Er war sich absolut im Klaren darüber, dass er schnell handeln musste.

Denn normalerweise würde der Trank durch die Haut nur minimal wirken, da man ihn eigentlich oral einnehmen musste, doch da sie beide die 'Blutgeber' waren, wirkte er bei ihnen 20 Mal so stark, als bei anderen, sowohl oral, als auch durch die Haut hindurch.

Krampfhaft überlegte er, was zu tun war und wie er die Katastrophe abwenden könnte. Während er überlegte, blieb sein Blick an ihren braunen Locken hängen, durch die sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah und er leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

Entsetzt wich er zurück, als er realisierte, dass die Wirkung bereits eingesetzt hatte.

Er versuchte den Nebel aus seinem Kopf zu schütteln als er sah, wie sie aufstand und auf ihn zukam.

Er wollte zurück weichen, doch er kam nicht vom Fleck.

"Professor", hauchte sie und ihre vollen roten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem fast schon lüsternen Grinsen.

Sein Blick glitt tiefer, über ihren Körper und er fragte sich, wann ihr ehemals kindlicher Körper diese außerordentlich interessanten Rundungen bekommen hatte.

Sie kam noch näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Er zog seinen Arm zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt.

"Beherrschen sie sich, Miss Granger. Es war ein Unfall. Wir müssen Ruhe bewahren", plapperte er vor sich hin.

"Shhhh", machte sie und legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

"Professor" Jetzt ließ sie den Zeigefinger über sein Kinn, dann über seinen Hals und schließlich über seine Brust fahren.

"Professor, kämpfen sie nicht dagegen an."

Er verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen und murmelte: "Das ist nicht echt, sie wollen mich gar nicht. Ganz sicher nicht."

"Oh ich weiß, dass es nicht echt ist." Ihre Augen blitzten belustigt.

"Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Während sie sprach, hatte sie begonnen, seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen und dieser fiel nun zu Boden.

Er bemerkte kaum, wie er sich dem Nebel in seinem Kopf ergab und in ihren Augen versank.

'Schokolade. Braun wie Schokolade', dachte er zusammenhanglos.

Sein Blick glitt tiefer zu ihren Lippen und plötzlich packte er sie an den Schultern.

Er zog sie fest an sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

Sofort ergab sie sich in diesen Kuss und ihrer beiden Lippen verschmolzen gierig.

Nachdem sie sich eine kleine Ewigkeit lang geküsst hatten, schnappten sie fast gleichzeitig nach Luft.

Ungestüm riss er dann ihren Umhang von ihren Schultern und seine Hände glitten fast grob über ihren Körper.

Eilig begann er sie von ihrer restlichen Kleidung zu entledigen und sie tat das Selbe bei ihm.

Als sie endlich nackt voreinander standen, fiel sie vor ihm auf die Knie. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn von unten bewundernd an.

Ehrfürchtig legte sie ihre Hand über sein bereits vollständig erregiertes Glied.

"Er ist so grooooß!", hauchte sie verzaubert.

"Himmel Granger", fuhr er sie an, doch sie konnte das Lachen in seiner Stimme hören. "Trödeln sie nicht", fügte er noch hinzu.

"Nein, Sir!"

Mit diesen Worten begann sie ihre Hand über sein Glied zu schieben.

Vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. Zunächst vorsichtig, doch dann probeweise etwas fester. Schließlich hatte sie den passenden Rhythmus gefunden und brachte dann, um den Reiz wieder zu erhöhen, ihren Mund ins Spiel.

Sie ließ ihre Zungenspitze über seine Spitze gleiten.

Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, nahm sie seine Spitze komplett in den Mund und begann zu saugen, was ihn hart aufstöhnen ließ.

Erregt vergrub er seine Finger in ihrem lockigen Haar und bewegte ihren Kopf, so wie er es brauchte.

Dann hatte er das Gefühl, es nicht mehr aus halten zu können und er zog sie wieder hoch, in einen neuen, noch leidenschaftlicheren Kuss.

Seine Hände fuhren über ihre Brüste und er knetete sie, mit mehr Können, als sie ihm zugetraut hätte.

Er ließ von ihrem Mund ab und seine Lippen schlossen sich um eine ihrer Brustwarzen, um sanft daran zu saugen.

Mit seinen Finger reizte er ihre andere Brustwarze und das doppelte Vergnügen jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.

Während er so zu ihr hinuntergebeugt da stand, wanderte seine freie Hand zu ihrem Po und knetete das weiche Fleisch.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er spielerisch hinein kniff. Er gab ihr noch einen sanften Klaps und ließ seine Hand dann nach vorne wandern.

Fast ungeduldig glitt seine Hand über ihren Schamhügel und er schob probeweise einen Finger zwischen ihre Schamlippen.

Als er ihre Nässe fühlte, packte er sie um die Hüften und hob sie auf einen freien Tisch.

Anschließend platzierte er sein Gesicht direkt vor ihrem Schambereich und fuhr spielerisch mit seinen Fingern an ihren Schenkeln entlang.

Ohne Vorwarnung, stieß er seinen Zeigefinger tief in sie hinein und sie stöhnte wollig auf.

Danach begann er zusätzlich ihre Perle mit seiner Zungenspitze zu reizen und Hermione fing an kleine Schreie auszustoßen.

Nach einer Weile, entschied er, dass er nicht mehr länger warten konnte und auch sie mehr als bereit war.

An ihren Beinen zog er sie zu sich an den Rand und ließ sein Glied langsam in sie eindringen.

Als er ganz in sie eingedrungen war, hörte er sie Keuchen, wegen seiner Größe und er wunderte sich vage, dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr war.

Dann war er nicht mehr fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und begann sie zu stoßen.

Er nahm sie mit harten, tiefen Stößen und dazwischen wieder mit langsamen, sanften.

Irgendwann merkte er, dass er bald soweit war und fing an, sie mit seinem Finger an ihrer Klitoris zusätzlich zu reizen.

Sie begann unkontrolliert zu stöhnen und auch er konnte kaum noch an sich halten.

Er packte ihre Hände, stieß noch ein paar Mal besonders tief zu und dann fielen sie gemeinsam über die Klippe des Orgasmus.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag sie neben ihm auf dem Tisch, in seinen Umhang gewickelt und erwachte ebenfalls gerade.

Sie sahen sich an und er beobachtete fast belustigt, wie sich ihre Augen geschockt weiteten.

Er stöhnte beim Aufrichten seines Körpers und schnaufte resignierend, er erwartete einen ausgewachsenen Muskelkater.

Langsam und schwerfällig begann er sich anzuziehen, dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre, immer noch schockgeweiteten Augen.

"Sehen sie mich nicht an, wie ein Eichhörnchen, wenn es blitzt, Miss Granger. Ziehen sie sich was an, ich benötige meinen Umhang!"

Verwirrt sah sie an sich herunter und atmete unbewusst den Geruch aus seinem Umhang ein. Herbes Rasierwasser und der noch herbere Duft diverser Kräuter.

Sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass der Umhang sie bedeckte, glitt sie auf den Boden und suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen.

Unter seinem mitleidslosen Blick zog sie sich an und reichte ihm schließlich seinen Umhang, um ihren eigenen anzuziehen.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte murmeln: "Ich geh dann mal", aber es kam kein Ton aus ihrer trockenen Kehle.

"Miss Granger", knurrte er hinter ihr und sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

Er hatte den Dolch gezogen und sah sie emotionslos an.

"Ich benötige noch einmal einen Tropfen Blut von ihnen, da ich den Trank erneut brauen muss."

Resignierend streckte sie ihre Hand aus und zu ihrem Unglück zitterte diese noch mehr als beim ersten Mal.

Schnell stach er in ihren Finger und ließ einen Tropfen in eine kleine Ampulle rinnen, doch nicht schnell genug, denn sie bemerkte überrascht, dass auch seine Hände etwas zitterten.

Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Doch sie konnte nichts in seinen Augen lesen, denn sie verlor sich gerade erneut in den endlosen schwarzen Tiefen. Entsetzt riss sie sich los und rannte zur Tür hinaus.

Mit der Ampulle in der einen und dem Dolch in der anderen Hand, stand er da und blickte ihr hinterher.

Dann atmete er tief durch und machte sich an die Arbeit.

**ENDE**


End file.
